OverProtected
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: What happens when Lucy is bored of being treated like a baby? When she goes clubbing with some school friends, Nicholas finds out. What will happen when she leaves? Will she come back? Of course she will! LxN After OfB.
1. Please Don't Worry

**Over Protected**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know that I really shouldn't have **_**another **_**Drake story I've got, like, 5 now! But I couldn't resist! This is before Bleeding Hearts and after Out for ****Blood, just before Lucy's parents come home! Christabel isn't coming into this one, so she's not coming with Lucy's parents! Okay, hope you enjoy this!**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**

Typical.

The one day I actually do something _dangerous_ I get caught.

Well, most of the things I do are dangerous, but this one was _bad._ I was hoping that Nicholas and the Drakes didn't find out or they'd freak. And my parents, of course. I was grounded, but right now I'm anything but that.

I ran away.

And this is the story about how.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in my room at the Drakes, bored, as per usual. I could hear Mrs Brown barking outside of my door, 'protecting' me from my best friend/boyfriend's family. Mainly my newly turned best friend, though. I mean, I understand that she was having trouble keeping clam after everything that had happened, but she hardly ever talked or made communication with me anymore, plus she's always 'busy with Kieran' or acting all depressed on her own. And it's damn hard having a depressed best friend. I just needed a bit of adrenaline in my life, a bit of thrill.

Luckily this night was my last night at the Drakes before going home as my parents were coming back tomorrow. But sometimes that isn't so lucky, thanks to tofu, hippies and the possibilities that Id never see the Drakes again after I went. I knew I was over reacting but it was possible.

I leaned back against the wall and looked out of the window into the darkness of one in the morning. I closed my eyes and sighed when my iPhone rung to life in my black and red silk nightgown's pocket, blaring Rocketeer (Far East Movement). I pulled it out, not bothering opening my eyes to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lucy," my friend Annabel's voice said. "It's me."

"Hey, Anna. What's up?"

"So, we're bored, its one AM, we were thinking that you could come out with us."

That woke me up.

I sat up straight and raised one eyebrow to thin air.

"We who? And come out where, exactly?"

"Me!" I heard Anna's boyfriend Damien yell.

"Hey, Damien," I laughed.

"Hey!"

I laughed again as the introductions continued.

"And me," another friend Rosalyn, the shy albino, said. She was known as Rose, and hated it when people called her Rosie.

"And don't forget moi," laughed Jeasmina and Charmaine simultaneously, the twins in our group of friends. They weren't really twins, more like complete opposites in appearances, but exactly the same in every other way possible. They were witty, funny and I absolutely _loved_ them. Jeasmina's second name was Jackson, so we called her 'Jay-Jay' a lot.

"And what about me?" giggled Phoebe, the only other _really, really_ weird one, other than me, of course. She was a lot like me, but more of a flirt. I knew that if our Phoebes was here, then . . .

"And your package deal, Phoebes," her boyfriend Blake said, laughing too.

"Okay, that's everyone, right?" I laughed.

"Yes, that's everyone!" yelled

"Apart from Jeremy, Nate and Danii, who are meeting us there," added Anna.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," I droned out. "So, Anna, Blake, Phoebes, Danii, Jer', Nate, Char, Jay-Jay, Rose and Damien? Somehow I find that hard to believe; there's usually more."

I know, there's like twenty friends in my school group. Not to mention all of the fake-tan wannabes those follow us around. Let's just say I'm quite popular, shall we? Queen Bee, actually.

"Well we wanted a change," said Phoebes.

"I like that change," I chuckled. "Okay, now where?"  
"We were thinking about going to AfterMath, you know that new nightclub downtown?"

"Yeah, I know the one. I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes, 'kay?"

"Okay! Gotta go!" Anna squealed. I laughed; Damien was probably tickling her.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Everyone yelled. I laughed, putting the phone down then threw it on my bed, unzipping my suitcase and taking out my dress. It was a short, grey, one shoulder dress with a black belt with a big buckle around the waist. I was looking for my black sling-backs when I came across my extensions at the bottom of my bag. I grimaced and threw them back, not wanting them. I didn't want to look like the idiot-wannabes at my school.

I went to the dresser drawers and took out my silver earrings, putting them in and finding my chunky black, bead necklace and putting that on. My earrings were just long drops with diamonds on, so I just left my hair down and put on a bit of blusher, eye liner, mascara, pink lip gloss and dark grey eye shadow. I stood back and admired my ten minute long work for about a second then grabbed my black clutch and my heels.

I looked out of the window then put on some music so that the Drakes wouldn't be that suspicious. Luckily my room wasn't that high up, so I could jump down pretty easily. I did so then walked to the edge of the forest without shoes on then put the on quickly and continued walking until I reached my car.

After about five minutes, I was standing outside AfterMath with Anna and my friends. We were laughing when Jeremy, Danii and Nate walked up to us.

"Ready?" Damien said.

"Hell yeah," we all shouted, still laughing.

We walked in to the sound of music blasting and people dancing with the strong smell of alcohol wafting through the air.

_**And that was just the start of the night. **_

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Keep or dish? Your choice! Please review and check out my other Drake stories Bad Ass, Locking up Lucy and A Different Brand! Thanks!**

**YKYLM****  
XOXO****  
Ellie**


	2. I'm Perfectly Fine

Nicholas POV

I was in the downstairs lounge with Quinn, Logan, Solange, Connor and Isabeau watching TV and talking with them, bored as hell. Life (or death, technically) was pretty boring without Lucy with me, I realised. She was the excitement and entertainment of the day, most of the time, I could hear music playing upstairs, coming from her room. She was probably sleeping by now or on her phone or something.

I sighed and Quinn looked at me knowingly.

"Why don't you just stop sighing and moping and go see her? You're bringing us all down," he said to me, leaning back in the sofa. I sat up, the exact opposite of my older brother.

"I would, but . . . Am I clingy?"  
"Clingy?" Quinn laughed. Solange was laughing quietly.

"What do you think, _Nicky?" _Connor mocked, laughing too.

"Hey!" I defended.

"He's not clingy exactly," Quinn said. I looked at him questioningly. He turned back to me. "You're protective of your girlfriend, you love her, you're not clingy. It's perfectly normal."  
"Hunter has _officially _turned you into a sap," Logan and I chuckled. Isabeau nodded.

"She hasn't," he said, looking offended. "I'm still the same old me, just-"

"Just in love," I interrupted, finishing for him. He nodded but looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever . . ."  
"I know where you're coming from, don't be so weird about it. Gotta go, bye," I said before running off to Lucy's room. I knocked before going in then turned the handle, checking if it wasn't locked. It wasn't.

I was planning on telling her off for not having the door locked when it finally registered that she wasn't there.

"Lucky?" I said, walking in fully. "Lucy?"

When I finally accepted that she _really _wasn't there, I started to panic.

"Lucky, where are you?" I asked, looking around frantically, but talking to air.

"What's wrong?" Marcus said, running in and coming to a halt. Quinn and Logan were on his tail, then Isabeau and my sister.

"Where's Lucy?" Sol shrieked, looking alarmed. Quinn's eyes widened and he looked towards the window.

"What? Oh, shit," I said, staring at the wide open window. Her suitcase was open on her bed and clothes were strewn everywhere.

My CSI investigation was interrupted when my oldest and most quiet brother came rushing through the door, looking at his phone like it was an alien.

"What the . . . .?"  
Sebastian looked up at me.

"I just got a text from Lucy," he blurted out, like it was all just one word. This was unusual from Seb, but I went with it and grabbed the phone from his grasp.

"_Hey, Seb. I know you won't show this to Nicky, so I sent it to you," _I read aloud, I growled_. "Please, please don't worry about me. I'm only going out with some friends. I promise that I won't get into any trouble, and I'll be back soon. And __**please **__don't tell on me to your brother (you know which one ;D)._

_Love Luce x."_

I was growling loudly now, and my brothers actually looked quite scared of me.

"Sebastian," I said calmly and carefully as I could, trying not to snap. "When did you get this?"

"A few seconds ago," he said quietly.

Quinn took my brother's phone out of my hands, protecting it from my strong grip on it, keeping me from crushing it. The case on it was useless when it came to vampires, simply fragile.

"Ask her where she is," I said to Quinn. "Now."

**Lucy POV**

I had texted the Drake brother that I trusted most (other than Nicky when he wasn't be an over-protective, restraining jackass, of course): Sebastian. I thought that he wouldn't tell Nicholas, being the only brother that was actually quiet. But, of course, he did.

Damn family promise.

I flirted my way into another WKD without having to show my 'ID' and read over the text once again.

'_This is Quinn. Seb told your Nicky and he's mad, so I suggest you come home. He says where the hell are you? We're all worried. I called Hunter, want her to come get you? I doubt Nicholas will let her though. _

_~Quinn._

_PS. GET HOME!'_

"**Dammit!"** I cursed. I told them not to be worried! Idiots!

"What?" Anna said, coming up next to me and sitting on a stool. She was probably my only fiend that wasn't fully wasted. "What's with the angriness . . . ness?" But she was nearly there. Her speech was slightly slurred.

"My boyfriend found out I was coming here and he's . . . well, really, _really _protective," I told her.

"Well, tell him- Wait. _**You have a boyfriend?" **_she gasped, all excited.

"Yes," I laughed, taking a sip of my WKD.

"Who? Where? When?" She continued to flood me with questions and I rolled my eyes, propping my elbows on the table and my chin on my fist.

"My best friend's brother-"  
"The hot one?"

"They're all hot, honey. Nicholas, the youngest."

"Oh."  
"At the cour- Um… Nowhere in particular. . ." I was almost about to say the Courts but that would be the biggest mistake of my life, most likely. Apart from texting Sebastian, of course.

"And when?" she prompted.

"About three weeks ago," I answered.

"And you haven't told me?" she said, unbelieving with a flat voice.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you since that party!"

"True. . . Oh, well. I'm happy for you, Luce!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Anna. Now I've got to respond to the text." I glared down at my phone and started to type on the touchscreen.

'_I'm no coming home. It may surprise you, but I can actually have a good time and be a normal teenager. I don't like this baby way of treating me. It may not be legal, but is killing vamps technically? Tell Nicholas that I'm perfectly fine and will go straight home to __my __house._

_Love Lucy x.'_

"There," I said, before Anna pulled me up to dance with her.

**Nicholas POV**

Damn. Damndamndamndamndamn.

We got the text back from her saying that she was staying and trust me, we _**all **_freaked. I was obviously freaking most, but the girls all thought Lucy was a great friend and that she was going to get hurt in some way or another. Knowing Lucy she would.

Hunter was now here and clinging on to Quinn's arm for dear life, but looing groggy and tired. She cared about Lucy just as much as Solange, now. She was a good friend to her.

"What if she doesn't come home? Where is she? Is she okay?" Solange blurted out questions, all jumbled into one word so that you could hardly understand her.

"Wait," Hunter said, letting go of Quinn's arm and stepping forwards. "I think I know where she is. There's this new club downtown . . . What is it? The . . . I don't know . . ."  
"Come on!" I yelled at her. "What is it freaking called?"

Quinn glared at ne coldly. "Back off, Nicholas! She didn't do anything!"

"AfterMath!" Hunter yelled. "That's the club, AfterMath!"

"What? Where is it?" I asked, trying to control my voice.

"I'll drive, you follow!" she said, running downstairs with Quinn in tow.

We all ran downstairs but I got there first, running after Hunter and jumping into the Jeep. I began to follow her, despite my family's yells of protest.

When we got there, the street was filled with drunks. I sighed and jumped out of the Jeep.

"Here, Nicholas. _**Happy?"**_ Hunter glared.

"Yeah, sorry, Hunter."

"It's okay, now go find Lucy."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been writing updates for A Different Brand! Finally updating that! Lol, anyway, please review and hopefully I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday **** Thanks for the bunch o reviews I got for the first chapter, too!**

**The next chapter will be all the action and where Lucy runs away, so review!**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**


	3. I Can't Handle It Anymore

I was far from drunk, now, I was practically passed out.

Anna was on the floor next to me with Jeasmina and Charmeine; we were doing the Cha-Cha Slide.

It kind of defeated the object, though: the fact that the song Jai Ho was playing . . .

I saw Nicholas in the distance across the room and waved frantically.

"HEY, BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at him.

He looked confused at first but then saw me and I saw him eyes widen. I saw a blonde chick and a hot dude run in behind him . . . Hunter and Quinn . . .

I giggled and waved again, most likely looking very crazed.

Hunter POV

Oh. My. God.

This was amusing but worrying at the same time.

Lucy and some girl were doing what looked like the Cha-Cha Slide, and they looked _very, very_ drunk. Lucy was all randomly flinging her arms around and her friend was doing flips, like those a cheerleader may do. It was quite random because Jai Ho was playing. People were surrounding them, cheering them on and it kind of surprised me that Lucy and the girl were good dancers, despite being totally hammered.

That dream died when she started doing disco hands and then jazz hands.

Once again, I was worried and amused.

We all looked at each other, and Quinn was laughing his head off.

"Oh, jeez . . . " He muttered. I hit his shoulder and looked at Nicholas. He nodded at me and we walked over to Lucy with caution, as if she may burst out at any time.

"HeyHeyHey!" She yelled. "Oh my God," Quinn laughed.

"Shush!" I whisper-yelled at him. "Lucy . . . ?"

"Yeah?" She yelled.

Some dude came up to her yelling, "Hey, Lucy!" real loud.

"Hey, Dame!" she yelled back.

"Oh, God... Luce, um-"

"um, what?" She yelled, but then this 'Dame' person started to grind against Lucy and Nicholas . . . well, _growled._

He was about to launch himself at this Dude when Quinn held him back.

"Whoa, dude, no . . . " he said to Nicholas.

Nicholas growled again and struggled against Quinn's grasp.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND," he yelled.

"Sheesh . . ." Dude went. "So mean. You wouldn't date someone like this, so mean, would you, Luce?"

"Naw, I never would!" Lucy yelled.

It went without saying that I was shocked. My mouth dropped open and so did Quinn's.

Nicholas had gotten out of Quinn's hands by now and was punching Dude.

"Nicholas!" I yelled.

"Damien!" Lucy yelled.

Oh, so Dude's name was Damien? Eh, I prefer Dude.

So, Dude was hitting out like a girl. His arms were flinging about like Lucy's when she was dancing.

_Jeez, he really can't fight_, I thought.

"Nicky! Get off Damien!"

The other girl Lucy was with was sissy-slapping Lucy.

"Anna!" Lucy yelled.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Quinn yelled, and I glared at him.

Lucy punched her.

_Hard._

Anna fell over, clutching her nose.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Anna.

"Lucy," I hissed. "Quinn, get Nicholas and go!" I saw some pissed off dude coming up to us, looking _very _angry.

I ran out before the bar manager could catch the fight. I pulled her to the car and shoved her in, Nicholas and Quinn behind me.

"My God," I muttered. "Lucy . . . "

"Wut?" she said.

"Just drive," I said to Quinn.

All the drive to the Drake's, Nicholas was yelling and scolding Lucy. I don't think that he got the fact that she couldn't understand a word he said to her. Well, not well, anyway.

The Drakes all freaked when we stepped in with a drunk Lucy in a mini dress.

You can see why.

"Lucy!" Solange yelled. "I can't believe that you would do that! You-"

"I'm just glad she's okay," Isabeau interrupted, coming forwards. She hugged Lucy and Lucy clung onto her, looking confused. I laughed and patted her on the back before talking.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She giggled. "I'm a joy . . . "

"Oh, God," Logan said.

"Yeah . . ." Quinn said. "She was like that _all _the way home. And I mean _all _the way."

Lucy POV

I was sitting on the Drake's sofa.

...

I think.

Well, where ever I was, it was _damn comfortable._

Nicky looked at me, I giggled.

"Lucy, let's go to your room," he suggested.

"No, thanks," I said, grinning.

"Go. To. Your. Room," he demanded

I glared playfully, trying not to laugh.

"Jeez, _Dad._ NO need to be a meanie! Sheesh!"

"Go."

"I'm going, Daddy."

I sighed and stomped up the stairs.

"Stupid Dad," I muttered.

Nicholas was on my heels the whole way there, his arms behind me, just in case I tripped over – which I did twice, thank you Nicholas' arms – and looking worried the whole way to my room.

"Oh, _chilax," _I said, laughing.

"Chillax? Oh, God."

When we got there, which seemed like forever to do that, he pushed me in.

"No need to be violent," I said, glaring.

"There was need. You took thirty minutes to get up the stairs and down a goddamn hallway!"

Ahhhh, so _that's _why it seemed like forever; it basically was.

"Oh," I said simply. He pushed me down on the bed and I laughed. "Wow, Nicky!"

"Get to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow," he said to me in a flat, cold voice.

"And what if I don't want to talk tomorrow? What if i want to talk today?" I challenged.

"Just shut up and get some sleep," he said in the same tone then walked out – or tried, at least. I shouted him back before he could.

"Nicholas!" I grabbed the coffee I hadn't realised he had brought up and drank it quickly, trying to wear away the alcohol, and failing of course. "Nicholas, wait! FOR god's sake!" I yelled.

_Ow, _I thought, _headache._

"_Lucky, go away!" _Nicholas seethed. _"Go t_o your room."

"Nicholas!" I said, quite shocked.

"_What?"_

I shook my head. What the hell was going on with him?

"_Nicholas?"_

"WHAT?"

"What the _hell _is up with you?"

"Just get in bed and sleep and hopefully you won't have a hangover."

"No! Nicholas!"

"I was just _worried! For God's sake!"_

"_Don't 'For God's sake' me!" _I yelled at him. My head was hurting so damn much!

"LUCKY!" he yelled back. "I'm just being protective!"

"I don't care what you were being! Try to tone it down a bit!"

"Me?" He yelled, incredulous. "Me tone it down?"

"Oh. My. God. Shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"_You!"_

"Oh My God, how childish can you **be?" **I turned away and ran back into my room, attempting to slam the door to make a statement, but Nicholas but his damn strong body in the way of the door and the frame.

"Get out! I'm in my room!"

"Lucky." He glared at me. "I. Was. Being. Protective."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"  
"OH, _don't try that crap with me, Nicholas Drake!"_

"Crap?" He looked shocked and I nodded. "Crap? You think me loving you is 'crap'?"

I nodded and went over to my dresser, taking the stuff out of the drawers.

"What are you doing?" he said, walking in fully and looking at me questionally angry.

"We're done," I said flatly.

"What?"

"I said we're done," I repeated.

"I heard what you said."

"Then why-"

"Sh."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, pulling my suitcase zip open. I threw a bunch of my things in there and grabbed a few clothes that I had strewn around. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and lemon shampoo then threw them in.

"Go, Nicholas. Get out."

I continued to pack away while he watched, not doing anything in silence. Shows that he loves me, doesn't it?

"Lucy . . . "

"What?" I said.

"Don't . . . Can we please just talk about it?"

"Don't go there, Nicholas. Just don't. Bye."

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it as if he'd rethought it.

I grabbed the last of my stuff and fitted it all in the bag then left the room with Nicholas on my heels.

"God . . . " I muttered. My head was still hurting and I was woozy.

I grabbed onto the banister to steady myself, took a deep breath then carried on walking, holding my head with the other hand.

"Lucy?" Hunter said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mhm?" I mumbled. I looked up when I heard the footsteps of one of my best friends. She stopped in front of me.

"Whoa . . . What's going on? What up with the bag?"

"I... I'm leaving."

"_What?" _

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I just can't handle it here anymore. I've lived with it for sixteen goddamn years now, and I just can't do it." Tears were starting to fall, escape from my eyes and I wasn't sure whether or not it was the alcohol or the fact that I was leaving my 'family'. "I've never been able to do anything, never been allowed to be anything, be a _normal girl. _And the one time . . . The one time I actually get to be, he stops me, he takes me away from it and back to the coo-coo, crazy, freaky world of vampires and scary. And I just . . . I just can't do it." The tears were streaming by now, coming in little groups and wetting my cheeks thoroughly and falling onto my mini dress and soaking it.

"Lucy . . ." Hunter trailed off. "Lucy, don't do this. Please."

"I'm sorry," I said, still crying. I picked the hand up off the banister and wiped my eyes with the one sleeve. They were coming in little gasps, now. "I-I don't w-want to, but I d-do."

"That makes no sense," she said. I could see her eyes glazing over, but no tears escaping. "But it does. _No. I can't cry. I never cry. Dammit! Hunter, stop!" _I assumed she was saying the last part to herself.

"I really a-am sorry."

I hugged her and she hugged me back so hard that I almost lost my balance.

"Sorry," she said, letting go and stepping down a step.

"No, I am."

"Lucy?" a broken voice said from over Hunter's shoulder. I looked to see Solange and Isabeau behind her. Solange was crying, just like me. Isabeau was just standing there, starring blankly. Logan and Quinn and the others were standing behind them, all with the faces of Isabeau; cold, blank, hard.

"I'm sorry," I said to them all before running down the stairs past them. Helena and Liam were standing by the foyer, both looking serious. I mean, Liam usually was, but Helena didn't look as scary, just shocked.

"I'm sorry. Thank you; for everything."

Liam shook his head.

"No, Lucy. Don't be sorry. Just-"

"Bye," I said then ran off and into my car before looking back once and driving away from my brothers, sisters and family.

**A/N: I know! Really OOC!**

**Major cheese!**

**But I have to learn My Name Is Tallulah for my Bugsy Malone audition!**

**I know I'm horrible for making you wait so long but please remember that there is a poll on my profile for which story I should update! Or you can review you choice! Please do review; I've been feeling down lately and I reallllllllyyy need a pick-me-up! I've missed you all and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**(And I promise that's soon!)**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**


End file.
